InuYasha's daughter
by someoldacount
Summary: InuYasha becomes human and has a child with Kagome, but some how the child is a hanyou, InuYasha and Kagome try to keep the daughter away from the outside world, but one day she gets out, with Tessaugia
1. She has ears

Katrina: the only characters I own are kagome and InuYasha daughter, Beppin, Kyuushou, Kyuusei, and Doujo, the rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

ALSO I don't like the pairing Kag and Inu but it fits best, this story takes place when the jewel is completed, InuYasha picked Kagome and he's making his wish, enjoy flames are welcome but if you don't want them public I don't advise it ENJOY

Chapter 1 "She has ears"

What to chose, I can pick anyway, to be demon as I've always wanted..or human..

Then a thought, a memory hit InuYasha…himself, he knew what he wanted, he would do this for his kid, and for Kagome

"I wish to be human" he though and with that a light filled Japan, every animal human and demon saw the light, it was the light of the jewel being purified, the light of the jewel disappearing for ever…

InuYasha, who had been lifted by the power of the jewel slowly fell back to earth, a human

"Kagome, lets go now"

Kagome nodded and hugged him and smiled

"InuYasha thank you" she said

"Yes, now we can all be happy" InuYasha replied and kissed his wife

The next week their dreams came true as they found that Kagome was most definitely pregnant

Five months latter they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl, and normally they would've been very happy, but well….

InuYasha waited out side of their hut, Kagome and his own, Kagome was giving birth but InuYasha was requested by Kagome not to enter

"DAMNIT" he yelled as he heard Kagome's screams of agony

"Patients is a virtue InuYasha' said his ever-clam friend Miroku "Sango is there don't worry"

"How can you say that Miroku? Can't you hear her pain?"

"InuYasha clam down, it's normal "

InuYasha knew Miroku was right, but he couldn't help worry, what if Kagome or the baby died? Or worse, both…. his though were interrupted as Sango stepped out, she didn't look too happy and this worried InuYasha, he ran in and saw Kagome, she looked very sad and InuYasha was terrified

"Wh..What is it Kagome? Is the kid okay?"

"Yes, she's fine…but…but look"

InuYasha looked over his new child, she had lots of hair already, was that what Kagome was worried about? He thought it looked nice…

"InuYasha…"

"Yes Kagome?"

"She has ears"

Well, Katrina hopes you like, please review, and sorry if it's kind of fast paced, and really sorry if the characters are OOC, I'm open for ideas so please 


	2. Kuniku

Hehe next chapter, this is fun to write, I can't wait to write next chapter INUPAPA yay, and then comes Sesshoumaru, I can't wait Chapter 2

Kuniku

"MOM HURRY UP" called out a, somewhat annoyed Hanyou name Kuniku

"I'm coming don't worry" Kagome looked over her daughter

She was tall for being only 11, she had jet black hair, big brown eyes and a small mouth, to top that off she had dog ears matching her hair, she wore a red kimono and had clawed hand, she was a Hanyou

Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed, after Kuniku was born InuYasha and Kagome had went into hiding, they build a palace with a wall all around it, Kagome missed the out side world but she knew it was best, she hadn't seen her family in 11 years, Sota would already be 19, but she wouldn't get to see him, every day she worried about her grandfather who was who-know-how old Kagome sighed, she had just turned 25 with InuYasha and she wouldn't want to spend it with any other people

"MOM"

Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts as she went out with her daughter

Later that night Kuniku went out for a walk, she saw the wall around the palace and wondered what was on the other side…just as she went up to the fence she heard a loud noise and ran to her father, who just "happened" to be outside

"InuYasha, it's us" called a voice from the sky

"PERVERT"

"Sango? Miroku? Why are you here?"

Sango and Miroku flew down on Kirara

"Sango chan" Kagome call out and ran to give her friend a hug

"Kagome chan I've missed you so much" Sango replied "We have a surprise"

Kagome looked at Kirara's back and saw five children.

There were 3 girls and 2 boys, the eldest, a girl, was tall, about 13 in a miko outfit, she had short brown hair, that had little curls, the second oldest, a boy that was about 9 was wearing a monk out fit and looked like a mini Miroku. Then there wear twins, a boy and a girl, they looked…oddly.. some what like Shippou (with out the tail) they were both in slayer out fits, the youngest was a small girl who looked also like Miroku, she wore a robe too, and her right hand had a piece of fabric on it, she was the one with the air rip

"The eldest is Beppin, next is Genken, the twins are Kyuushou,the boy, and Kyuusei is the girl.." Sango began

"..and the one with the air rip is Doujo" Miroku finished

"They're so _kawaii"_ " Kagome squealed

"And this one's yours" Sango said and pointed to Kuniku

"Yes, say hi" Kagome said

Kuniku didn't want to say hi, she wanted to run and run, who were these people?

Kuniku started to run and run and didn't stop

Later that night InuYasha came to Kuniku

"How ya doing?" he asked

"Why? Why do you keep me here?"

"Kuniku it's for you, I don't want you to be hurt, like I was…."

"what? How?"

"Kuniku you're a hanyou, not ningen nor Youkai"

"But how would you be hurt by that? You a ningen"

"I was a hanyou…and I don't want you to go through what I did"

with that InuYasha got up and left

That was fun to write please review

(Kawaii means cute, ningen means human Youkai means demon

Kuniku means dog flesh Beppin means beautiful women Genken means war dog Kyuushou and Kyuusei means nine lives of a cat and Doujo means little girl )


	3. Tessaugia and escape

Katrina:YAY Inu-papa and Tessaugia, I'll put Sesshoumaru next chapter, that'll be funny please note this is where things get weird, funny in a creepy way, but hey, Kagome, which seem to be all you favs, is coming next chapter and then the characters will be a lot less OOC

Chapter 3 Tessaugia and escape

Kuniku couldn't sleep so she just looked around outside, as she walked she saw a shrine she had never seen before, deciding no harm in looking she entered the shrine

"Wow, anything in here?" she said as she looked around, then her eyes fell on it

"a sword, it's beautiful…but kind of small and rusty"

She said and reached out for the sword (which, if you haven't guessed already, is Tessaugia)

As she touched the sword it glowed and transformed into it's big kick-ass form, and if that didn't make her eyes pop out what she saw when she turned around sure would

"What… what is this?"

"THAT would be Tessaugia Kuniku" said a voice from behind her

Kuniku jumped and turned around to see a demon, the demon look like a mix between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, his long silver hair was in a ponytail, he wore large armor and a fluffy thing. Along with that he was glowing a blue color and was all translucent-e kinda like ghosts in movies but they don't glow blue, anyway this was kinda creepy to see if you've never seen a demon before and it's glowing blue and it knows your name

"Um…who are you?" Kuniku asked, never really caring for pretty lights

"I believe I'm InuYasha's father" the..um..demon replied

"But you're a demon"

"Your point?"

Then Kuniku remembered what her father said… he was a half demon

"Anyway I think I'm here to tell you a long boring story of how that's my tooth and all…."

"Your tooth?" Kuniku said, finding it hard to believe because, well she didn't get out much and know that the form that Inu-papa was in was not "him"

"Yes…but I guess you'll find that all out later" he said the said under his breath "Sesshoumaru will help you there"

But Kuniku didn't have dog ears for nothing

"What? Who's Sesshoumaru?"

"You'll see"

"Um how?" she asked

"You're going out of this place, get going it's almost morning"

"Um, how?"

"Jump I guess"

"Um..and how.." Kuniku started to say but was cut off by Inu-papa disappearing

"..do I get back?" she sighed, well to do what the..demon..asked,

She summoned all her strength and jumped, and found that she jumped a lot higher then she needed to, the next thing she knew she was on the other side of the fence, free…or lost

That was fun to write, and you got to see some of my messed up humor, but hey, and I know none of the characters were OOC cause Inu-papa is only seen 3 times and Kuniku is mine, I can't wait to develop her character some more, please please PLEASE review I really love reviews and I'll only add the next chapter after I get 5 reviews, so go on, don't be shy (P.S. after Sesshoumaru she meets Kikyou)


End file.
